1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games in which players throw multiple dice and receive scores bases upon the dice thrown.
2. Background Information
A great number of games have been invented and played throughout history for the purposes of entertainment and education. Many games involve the use by players of standard dice which are cubes having the number one through six represented upon the six sides. Most of these games include a method of scoring based upon the results of each player throwing various combinations of a number of dice. In many instances a board or other apparatus is provided to assist in or provide a method for keeping score.
Dice throwing games are widely known in the prior art and include a variety of combinations of rules, scoring, and game apparatuses. Several dice throwing games and apparatuses have been patented. The patent issued to Fitzgerald (U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,952; Apr. 12, 1994) provides an example a game apparatus for a dice throwing game. The apparatus consists of six numbered rows and six numbered columns with the intersection of each row and column marked with a score. Each player rolls two standard dice and places a marker at either of two intersections of rows and columns represented by the number on each of the two dice. The object of the game is to complete any combination of 3 rows, columns, or diagonals of six markers in a line.
The patent issued to Goodman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,780; Jun. 5, 1990) discloses a dice box having two sections, a throwing section and a holding section. Players in turn roll six dice into the throwing section. Various scores have been assigned to various combinations of dice and some single dice and players move scoring dice from the throwing section to the holding section. Players may then reroll the dice remaining in the throwing section in an attempt to roll more scoring combinations or pass the turn to the next player. If a player chooses to throw the remaining dice and does not roll any scoring combinations, scores previously attained in the same turn are forfeited.
The patent issued to Saint Ive (U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,453; Dec. 8, 1987) discloses a game apparatus for a dice throwing game having a triangular shape. The triangle is made of six rows of places with the bottom row having six places, the next row having five places, and so on until the top row which has only one place. Each row and diagonal column is numbered from one through 6 starting at the bottom left corner of the triangle. Players roll two dice and place a marker on the apparatus at the place represented by the numbers on the two dice. The object of the game is to completely fill any of the various rows or diagonal columns of the triangle with a line of markers.
The instant invention is a dice game and board which is unique, original, and fills the need for a new and improved dice game and board which provides for improved entertainment, application of skill, and strategy.
The ideal dice game and board provides a game which is simple to learn, is entertaining, and provides an opportunity to apply skill and strategy. The ideal dice game and board should also be simple to play, lightweight, compact, easy to use, and inexpensive.